Heart of the Dark Knight
by FallonChase
Summary: When Joker becomes obsessed with the strange powers a young woman possesses, will Batman be able to keep her safe? Will he be able to keep his own heart safe from her?
1. Diversion

"Miss White? Aren't you going home?" I blinked as I looked up from my computer screen, my concentration breaking. Mr. Hillard, the manager of Gotham First National Bank was standing in my doorway. Looking around through the glass walls of my office I noticed that the sun had started receding below the skyline.

"Working late yourself, aren't you?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled.

"No rest for the wicked, my dear." I rolled my eyes. Mr. Hillard was the farthest thing from wicked. He was a kindly old man, less than a year from retirement. He treated me like the daughter he and his wife never had. If he had it his way I would marry one of his three sons and make it official.

"I just want to check a few more things on the system before I head out. Something seems odd," I told him. I was in charge of system security at the bank. Basically I kept hackers out of the computers.

"Well, don't stay too long. If you get scared I can send Matt to check on you," he said, winking. I rolled my eyes. Matthew Hillard. His oldest son, and the one closest to me in age. Apparently the son I was being set up with this week.

"I'm sure I'll be all right," I assured him, "Now go home before your wife sends him after both of us." Mr. Hillard waved goodbye as he headed for the elevator. I turned my attention back to the computer screen. Something wasn't right in my system, that I was sure of, but going through thousands of line of code would take hours. I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. This would take all night. I could leave it for tomorrow, but I had a feeling that it needed to be done as soon as possible.

I sighed. Not just a "feeling". Ever since I was a child I had known what was coming. I remembered my mother telling me I had the gift of premonition, just like my namesake: Cassandra. When my parents died in a car crash I had buried my gift; refused to use it. If it hadn't been able to save my parents, then it shouldn't help anyone else. It was selfish, I know. But by the time I came to realize that my gift had grown weak. Now the most I got was intuitive feelings, and such a feeling was telling me that I needed to get back to work.

I jumped as I heard a car backfire somewhere outside. I was perfectly safe inside the bank, but I wasn't naïve enough to believe nothing at all could happen. This was Gotham after all. Super criminals ran rampant through the streets. No one was truly safe. The only place worse than Gotham was Bludhaven.

I shrill beep began emitting from my computer. The system alarm. I heard my phone go off in my laptop bag. Anytime the system was being hacked a message was sent to my phone. I got to work immediately, typing commands into the computer rapidly, trying to see where the breach was.

"Where are you?" I muttered. An alert popped up in the corner of my screen: SYSTEM OVERRIDE ELEVATOR SHAFT 1. What? Someone was in the elevator. Access to the floors above the base level were restricted through the use of a key card. After hours you needed a key card as well as a code that only certain employees had. I stood up from my desk and moved so I could see the numbers lit up above the elevators. Slowly they climbed, each time making me more and more nervous as they approached my floor. Finally, as I knew it would, the elevator stopped on floor ten where I stood, rooted beside my desk in fear.

Almost as if in slow motion the doors of the elevator slid open, and several men with guns ran out, scanning the floor. I forced my body to move, and duck down behind my desk before they spotted me. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._ My brain was in full panic mode. I pulled myself into the alcove beneath my desk, and curled up as tight as I could. Maybe they wouldn't see me. Maybe they would take what they wanted and leave.

But what could they possible want up here? The vault was on the second floor, not the tenth. There was nothing but offices up here.

"Which one is it, boss?" I heard one of the thugs ask as they fanned out around the floor. I pulled myself tighter into the shadows beneath my desk. _Please don't see me_.

"How should I know? Do I have to do everything around here?" a loud, harsh voice said before cackling. I looked down and saw the strap of my laptop case lying partway beneath the desk. If I could get to that then I could turn on the alarm system. Maybe scare the criminals away. I slowly started reaching for the strap. I could hear the men outside my office, on the opposite side of the desk. I had to be fast. I took hold of the strap and tugged. The laptop case toppled over to the ground with a thud. The noises outside my office stopped.

"What was that?" a different thug asked.

"Find out," the high, harsh voiced man said with a growl. I could barely breathe. I pulled the laptop case slowly, centimeter by centimeter. I might have gotten away with it if another alert hadn't gone out over the system and paged my cell phone. A cold white hand closed around my wrist before I could even blink, and dragged me out from under the desk to my knees.

"What do we have here?" the harsh voice said in glee, cackling maniacally. I gasped as I looked up into the face of the infamous Joker, "A busy little bee, hard at work. Bad timing for you, unfortunately."

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered.

"Now why on Earth would I do something like that?" he asked, feigning shock. Pulling me up roughly, he shoved me down into my computer chair and leaned over me, "Well, I suppose killing is kind of my thing, isn't it?"

"Boss, I think this is it," one of the thugs said, coming up behind the Joker.

"Well, this might be your lucky day after all!" Joker said delightedly. He sat on top of my desk, and looked down at me, "See you happen to be just the little lady we're looking for. I need you to do me a little favor."

"Wh-what… what kind of favor?" I asked, begging my voice not to betray my terror.

"Its simple really," he replied. Hopping down from my desk, he pulled me up from my chair and wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders, "All I need is for you to override your little security measures and get me and my boys into the vault downstairs." I shook my head emphatically.

"Th-that's not my system. Another company runs the security for all the First National vaults. I only handle security for this bank," I explained. The Joker's eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," he growled. Pulling a handgun out of his pocket he shoved me towards two of his thugs who pinned my arms behind me, and pointed the gun straight at my head, "Shame. I could use someone like you in my organization." I closed my eyes as his piercing laugh echoed against the walls right before a loud crash sounded. My eyes snapped open to see a dark mass taking down two henchmen to the side of me. I looked down to see the Joker crawling towards the door, his handgun gone. The two thugs holding me dragged me over to my now broken floor length window and held me out over the edge. The dark mass stopped its destructive path around the room and for the first time I realized it was Batman.

His piercing blue eyes met mine across the room. He seemed calm and collected while horror emanated from every pore in my body.

"Stay back, Bat!" One of the thugs yelled, "Or else we drop the girl!"

"Let her go," Batman said, his voice low and menacing. My body was shaking like a leaf. I was sure he could see it. The thugs chuckled.

"If you insist!" I felt them both release my arms and immediately I was falling backwards, the wind whipping around my body.

_This is it. This is how I am going to die._

It was as if everything was going in slow motion. I saw Batman leap out of the window behind me, barreling towards me at high speeds. My hands reached towards him of their own accord. I felt his arms slide around my waist and pull me towards him.

"Hang on," he said before grabbing something from his belt and pointing it upwards. My arms wound around him tightly and I burrowed my face in the crook of his neck. Suddenly we were soaring upwards, away from the bank. He landed on top of an apartment building across from the bank. He released me and I slid the length of his body before my feet hit the ground.

"Thank you," I breathed. I couldn't believe it. I had been saved by the legendary Batman. I had almost thought he was a myth.

"Go home, and try to stay out of trouble," he said briskly. I bristled. I wasn't a child. Before I could retort he had jumped off the roof and was gliding back towards the bank. I could hear sirens in the distance approaching. I didn't see any sign of movement from inside the bank. I assumed Joker and his men had fled. Dropping me out of the window was just a diversion. What kind of people were these psychos? I took a deep, steadying breath. Looking around, I saw no entrance into the apartment building below.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"


	2. Safe

My alarm went off early the next morning, set for my usual workday routine. Quickly shutting it off I rolled over onto my back to stare at my ceiling. The events of last night rolled through my mind. The bank, the armed thugs, shattering glass, the Joker… and Batman. If it weren't for the bruises on my arms and waist I would have thought it was all a dream.

Pulling my sluggish body out of bed I made a quick phone call into work to let them know that I wouldn't be coming in.

"Of course not, sweetie. Nobody expected you to," Mr. Hillard's receptionist, Fiona, replied. She sniffled, "Its just horrible what happened. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be all right. Thanks, Fiona."

"Well, call me if you change your mind." Hanging up the phone I made my way into the bathroom to shower and change. As the water rushed over my body my mind couldn't help but drift back to the previous night. After Batman had left me on the roof I had no choice but to climb down twenty flights of unstable fire escapes to reach the ground. By that time the police had arrived on the scene. I hobbled in their direction, my mind still whirling.

"Cass!" I looked around to see who was calling my name. I spotted Matt Hillard heading towards me. I had hoped he wasn't on duty at the police station tonight. He must be worried sick about his father.

I gasped. What _had_ happened to Mr. Hillard?

"Matt!" I cried when I reached him, "Did your Dad get out okay? Where is he? Please tell me he's all right." Matt shook his head.

"The bastards shot him." I sucked in a deep breath.

"Is he-?"

"He's alive," Matt assured me, "They're taking him to Mercy Hospital. I should really get you to the station… Get your statement."

"Go with your Dad," I told him, placing a hand on his arm, "I'll come by the station tomorrow." Matt nodded and rushed off towards the waiting ambulance.

Shaking my head, I brought my mind back into the present. Realizing that the water had grown cold I quickly shut it off and stepped out of the shower and into the warmth of a towel. Dressing quickly I headed out into the light of morning. Though it was unseasonably warm I couldn't help but shiver. Every corner I turned I half expected to come face to face with the Joker. I doubted I would ever feel entirely safe again. Even with Batman around.

Against my will my thoughts turned to the mythical Bat. I could distinctly remember how his arms felt wrapped around my waist as he carried me to safety. Despite his armor I could still feel the heat emanating from his body, soothing me. I could feel every muscle across his chest as I slid down his frame when he finally released me. The thought of his ice blue eyes boring into me while Joker's thugs held me captive sent a tingle down my spine.

I shook my head as I realized my feet had already carried me to the police station. The horror was over now. There was no use thinking about the Joker now… or Batman. What were the chances I would ever see them again?

Upon entering the station I was greeted by an officer who led me to an office in the back. The sign on the doorway read 'Commissioner Jim Gordon'.

"Ms. White?" an older man with white hair and spectacles rose from behind his desk and shook my hand.

"Yes…" I replied, looking around in confusion, "I'm sorry, I thought I'd be talking to Officer Hillard."

"I sent him home to be with his family."

"Do you know how Mr. Hillard is doing?"

"He pulled through the surgery well from what I heard. He's still in ICU of course." I nodded. I was just grateful that he was still alive.

"I can't believe I thought it was a car backfiring," I muttered, "If only I had set off the alarms as soon as I heard it, then-"

"You can't think like that, Ms. White. Trust me. You did everything you could. You and Mr. Hillard are both safe, and the Joker didn't manage to get any cash. Everything considered, things could have been much worse." I looked around the room, noticing for the first time a few sketches of Batman on the wall.

"I didn't really do anything. It was all him," I said, raising my hand to trace the outline of Batman's cowl, "I still can't believe it."

"He does seem to have that effect on people. But its over now. You're safe Ms. White." I turned to look at Gordon.

"Am I? Are any of us really safe with maniacs like the Joker on the loose?" Leaning back in his chair, Gordon crossed his arms and studied me closely for a moment.

"No. No one is ever truly safe. There is always the chance that something could go wrong," he finally replied. Sitting forward, Gordon pinned me with a gaze, "But as long as there are 'maniacs' on the loose, there will also be Batman to stop them. To put an end to our suffering."

I turned back to the sketches of Batman. While they were an adequate portrait of his general outline and physique they didn't come close to comparing to the intensity of his presence. I supposed that was impossible.

"That's a lot for one man's shoulders." Turning back to Gordon I saw he was now smiling kindly.

"Yes… But to him its worth it."


	3. Premonition

I jumped at every sound no matter how small as I made my way down a small side street. It wasn't enough that I was still jittery from my encounter with the Joker, but the store I was going to wasn't in the best of neighborhoods. I hugged the wall as a group of young men passed me going the other direction hoping they wouldn't notice me. My hand reached into my purse to take a firm hold on my pepper spray. A recent purchase to try and make myself feel better. I breathed a sigh of relief as my destination came into view.

"Kenny!" I called out as I entered the small computer repair shop, the bell over the door giving off a cheery jingle. Scanning the room I didn't see Kenny Miller, the owner and sole employee of the store. I'd been coming here for years to buy parts. Approaching the counter, I laid my hands on top and leaned across trying to spy Kenny in the back. I was just about to call for him again when he jumped out of the doorway to the backroom, a rifle pointed straight at me.

"Whoa, whoa!" I cried, holding my hands up, "Its me!" Kenny let out a great breath of air, his shoulders sagging, and lowered the weapon.

"Jeese, sorry, Cass," he said, resting the rifle against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing with that thing in the shop?" Kenny collapsed onto the stool behind the counter, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Its this damn neighborhood," he said, "Can't walk down the street without hearing gunshots. Gotta protect myself somehow." I laid a hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile. I knew what he meant. I knew what it was like to not feel safe in your own city.

"I thought you were getting out of here, Kenny. Finding a building in a nicer part of town." If I thought the change of topic would cheer him up I was sorely mistaken. His eyes filled with terror.

"I am… At least that's the plan," he said, his voice a bit shaky, "I signed a lease last week."

"Then what's the matter? This is what you always wanted." Kenny shook his head, his eyes darting around nervously.

"I know, I just…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "I messed up, Cass. Real bad." I feeling of trepidation slithered down my back. I knew that feeling.

"What happened?"

"The damn bank wouldn't give me the loan to get out of here. Said people weren't going to small repair shops like mine anymore. Everyone goes to the big name stores. Let's face it… they're right." I shook my head in confusion.

"I thought you said you signed a lease last week."

"I did." Whatever Kenny had done must be really bad. He never held things back from me.

"Then where did you get the money?" I asked. I had a bad feeling I already knew. It took Kenny a moment to answer.

"Some guys I met through Rico before he got sent to Blackgate… Before I found out the kind of people he ran with."

"Like who?" He looked at me in horror.

"Joker's men… Rico works for the Joker." Terror flooded through me. Joker. The Joker was coming after Kenny. The same Joker who had tried to kill me could be headed here at this very moment.

"Why, Kenny?" I whispered fearfully, "Why would you take money from them?!"

"I had no choice!" He wailed, "Once they know you need something they have its over! If you say no they get offended and kill you! If you say yes and can't pay they kill you! I'm dead either way, Cass!"

"Calm down!" I cried, reaching out and grabbing his arms. Immediately my mind went blank, and the scene before me shifted. It was still the repair shop, but I was no longer there. Kenny was sitting at the counter opening mail. It was as if I was floating over his shoulder. The final envelope he opened held a check… for $50,000. I gasped as I was brought back to the present. My whole body shook in the after effects of my vision. I couldn't believe it… I hadn't had a full vision since I was a child. Maybe my gift was coming back!

"Kenny! Its going to be okay," I told him, ecstatic, "You're going to pay it back! You-" I stopped at the look on his face. He had gone white as a ghost and shock was written all over his face.

"What's wrong? Didn't you hear me? It's going to be fine!"

"No, Cass… It's not." For the first time I realized that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking over my shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't the busy little bee!" I maniacal voice from my nightmares said from behind me. I heard his footsteps as he crossed the floor, stopping directly behind me, so close I could feel the heat from his body. He leaned forward his breath hot in my ear, "Buzz, buzz, buzz." Grabbing my arm, he jerked me around to face him. He was just as I remembered him, every gruesome inch carved into my memory.

"Don't hurt him," I said, my voice shaky, "Please."

"Oh!" he cried, "Are you giving orders now? Cause if you are… I'll have to squish you like the little insect you are."

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Kenny yelled, finding an ounce of bravado beneath his fear. I heard a thug land a punch to Kenny's jaw.

"Oh, shut up," Joker said, "Now, busy little bee, how about you give me one good reason why I don't blow off both your heads. No big bad bat here to save you now."

"Because…" I stalled, fumbling for an answer. What was I supposed to tell him? "Kenny is going to pay you back. I know he is."

"And I should take your word for it?" Joker laughed incredulously, "Leave the jokes to me, sweetheart."

"He will! He's going to get money… soon. I know it." I forced myself to stare into his eyes, willing him to believe me.

"Well I'd love to take your word for it, but I think me and the boys will need a little collateral."

"Wh-What kind of collateral?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Gee, I don't know… How about you?" Joker's smile widened, if that was possible, knowing he had me trapped. If I said no he would kill Kenny and I both. If I said yes, he'd kill me. At least one of us might get out of this alive.

"Fine. Use me." I said, forcing myself to be strong, "Take me until Kenny gets the money." The Joker and his thugs laughed gleefully.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more fun!" Joker tossed me aside to two of his thugs who wrenched my arms behind me back painfully. The Joker tossed a slip of paper on the counter where Kenny stood open-mouthed.

"Here's my card. Give me a call when you get my money, and you'll get the girl back. _If_ she lasts that long." Turning his back on Kenny, the Joker led us outside to where an unmarked truck sat. The thugs loaded up in the back, tossing me onto the cold floor, jamming my elbow painfully into the steel. The Joker hopped in last, closing the doors behind him.

"Playtime, boys!" he said, grinning evilly, "Joker got you a new toy."


	4. Trophy

I had no idea how much time had passed. A day? A week? A month? Longer? Nor did I know where I was being kept. I guessed some sort of warehouse. I was being kept in a large room that the Joker's men patrolled periodically. Large windows caked in dirt and grime covered the top portion of the room, allowing barely any sunlight in. At night it was pitch dark. The only light came from the offices where Joker stayed.

It was nighttime now. Joker and a group of men had left an hour ago. I hoped they would never come back. I would rather die here in peace then endure anymore of their brutality. Every day that Kenny failed to call earned me another beating by a different thug. Every inch of my body hurt. My wrists and ankles were raw from where the rope had chaffed them, and I was sure at least one rib was broken. I could barely open my left eye it was probably black and swollen. Every time I dared to move I could feel dried blood on my face and neck.

Just then I heard the truck entering the loading bay, and I bit back a sob. Why? Why was this happening to me? I winced as Joker and his men entered the room.

"Where _is_ my little toy?" he asked, laughing maniacally. I whimpered as his eyes lit upon me.

"There you are, little bee! I've got good news for you!" Joker made his way over to where I lay upon the cold ground, shivering. My skin had gone numb long ago. I wished I had worn more than a sundress and boots to Kenny's shop, "You were right. Your little friend came up with my money today." He brandished a check in front of my face. I raised my head enough to look. It was the same check from my vision, of that I was sure. It was made out to Kenny for $50,000. However, unlike my vision, it had splatters of blood on it.

"Unfortunately for him, I heard along the grapevine that he had been seen squealing to a giant flying rodent. I couldn't have the Bat finding my little operation now could I? Your little friend had to die." I choked back a sob. Kenny! I couldn't believe it. Kenny was dead. I had given my life to save him and it wasn't enough. Joker grabbed my arm and jerked me up off the floor, tossing me into a nearby chair.

"Now the question is," Joker said, his voice lowering threateningly, "How did you know?" I stared back at him, my mind spinning. I had to come up with something, and fast. Joker slapped me, the crack echoing across the walls. I felt my lip split open once again.

"Not fast enough!" he growled, "Don't even think about lying to me, little girl. I will cut you up into so many pieces even the fish won't be able to find you!"

"I see things," I choked out, spitting blood onto the floor. I couldn't take the pain anymore. No more. I didn't want the Joker to know my secret, but at least it may keep me alive, "Visions."

"Visions," the Joker repeated, nonplussed, "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's true," I whispered, "I've had them since I was younger. They don't happen all the time. Its random. But when I was in the store I had a vision that Kenny would get a check for $50,000." The Joker stared at me for a long time, any trace of humor gone from his face. His thugs stood around watching us, some rubbing their guns in anticipation. After a few minutes of total silence the Joker erupted in laughter.

"My little bee!" he laughed, "A psychic! Why, you're not a toy!" He bent over me, bracing his hands on the back of the chair.

"You're a trophy," he growled. Clapping his hands together, he turned to his men.

"Prepare a room for the new member of our organization! Never again will that damn Bat ruin my plans. I'll know his every move!" he cried, pacing. He spun towards me, "And you! You'd better start brewing up some visions, because if you don't…" He slid a finger across his neck in one swipe, making his intentions more than clear. I wanted to point out that I couldn't control my visions, but decided against it. This was the only way to stay alive. For now.

The Joker had said that Kenny had "squealed to a giant flying rodent". He had to mean Batman. Maybe Batman was looking for me. If I could just hold out a little longer, maybe he would save me once more.

"Room's ready, boss," a thug said, returning to where the Joker stood.

"Excellent," he said, "Take my little trophy to her room. And get these ropes off her. We need all that blood flowing if she's going to give us the goods on the Bat." Two of the thugs grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to my feet. Dragging me across the room they led me up a flight of creaky metal stairs to where the offices were. Down the hall, in the very last room, was a dirty mattress on the ground and a toilet covered in grime.

"Here you go, princess," one of the thugs said, slicing off my bonds and shoving me into the room, "Enjoy." Chuckling, they slammed the door, locking it behind them. Sinking down onto the mattress, I curled up into the fetal position, trying to ignore the pain in my body. What was I supposed to do now? If I didn't have a vision soon I would have to make something up. If I didn't, Joker would surely kill me. I jumped as I heard the sound of gunshots coming from the warehouse. What the hell was going on now? I pulled myself into the corner, wishing I could just disappear. After a few moments the gunshots ceased. I held my breath, waiting to hear what would happen next.

Footsteps came up the metal stairs. One by one someone was opening doors along the hall. I squeezed my eyes shut. Was Joker looking for me? When the footsteps got to my door they found it locked. I could hear the sounds of metal grinding and finally my door swung open. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. What was the Joker going to do to me now?

"Cassandra?" a deep voice asked. A voice I had been dreaming about ever since the first time I heard it. I opened my eyes to see Batman standing in the doorway.

"Batman," I whimpered, reaching out to him. He was beside me in an instant.

"Can you stand?" I nodded weakly.

"I think my rib is broken, but my legs are fine." He helped me up off the floor, and we made our way, albeit a bit wobbly, to the door.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he told me. Holding onto his arm tightly, he led me back down the stairs to the warehouse. I saw several of Joker's men laying unconscious.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked. Batman looked down at me, his eyes probing deep into mine.

"Don't worry about me. I've had worse," he said. Pulling something out of his belt, he wrapped an arm gingerly around my waist, "Hold on tight. I don't want to hurt your ribs." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but sigh happily. He felt just as I remembered him. Strong, masculine. I felt safe wrapped in those arms. We seemed to fly, our feet leaving the ground for what felt like minutes, but was only a second. We landed on the breezeway which led to a balcony outside. We headed in that direction, but a shadowy figure jumped out in front of us.

"Not so fast, Bat!" the Joker yelled, aiming a gun straight at Batman's chest, "You can't run off with my little trophy!"

"Put the gun down, Joker," Batman told him, "Its over."

"Not quite yet, Bats. I can't have you taking my visionary away." I pushed myself in front of Batman, shielding him with my body. He tried to push me away, gently, but I wouldn't let him.

"You won't shoot me," I told the Joker, "I'm too valuable."

"You think so?" he growled.

"You won't kill me," I repeated. The Joker seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, you're half right little bee. I won't kill you," he aimed the gun down at my leg and pulled the trigger, "But I will shoot you." Pain exploded in my leg, and I collapsed. Batman sprung into action, throwing something small and metal at the Joker. The gun feel from his hand down to the warehouse floor.

"Hate to shoot and run, but my ride is waiting," he cried. He turned his gaze on me, "See you soon, toots." Joker disappeared. Batman took a step toward him, his hand clenching into a fist. Turning back to me, he bent down and picked me up.

"Hold on," he said again, and carried me out to the breezeway. My hands grasped at my leg where blood was pouring out from the gunshot wound. I closed my eyes as he jumped down to the ground, landing deftly next to a large black vehicle. Loading me inside, my eyes couldn't move fast enough taking in all the buttons and levers. Batman jumped in next to me. Speeding away from the warehouse, he weaved in and out of buildings.

"Where are we going?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to hold back cries of pain.

"To the Batcave."


	5. Batcave

Holding my hand tightly against my open wound I tried to stop my blood from escaping. I was trying to stay calm and collected, but my body was in so much pain it was difficult to maintain my composure. As the vehicle crossed a bump I let out a moan of pain. Batman pushed a few buttons and a small compartment opened. He handed me a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Drink this," he told me, pressing it into my hand.

"What is it?"

"For the pain," he answered simply. I didn't need to hear anything more. I unscrewed the top and tipped the vial back, letting the cool liquid run down my throat.

"Thank you," I whispered. We rode in silence for a time, the trip a little easier on me as the painkiller took effect. As we crossed the bay out of Gotham Batman looked over at me.

"Can I trust you?" he asked. I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"We don't have time for me to blindfold you. I don't know how extensive your injuries are. So can I trust you with the location of the Batcave?"

"Of course," I told him, "You've saved my life more than once. But if it makes you feel better…" I leaned back against the seat, wincing as my ribs shifted, and closed my eyes firmly.

True to my word I kept my eyes shut as Batman continued to drive. I didn't allow myself to open them until the vehicle came to a complete stop. It was dark, and I was surprised to see that the Batcave… was an actual cave. The top of the car slid open and Batman jumped out, coming around to the passenger side. He lifted me out of the seat gently, holding me close to his chest. My eyes darted around the cave, trying to take everything in at once. There were large computer monitors along the side of the room behind a huge metal desk. Batman carried me past them, up a small staircase.

Bringing me into what appeared to be a makeshift hospital room, Batman laid me on the bed gently. I couldn't help but moan as my body relaxed against the cool white sheet, all the sore muscles and bruised and broken bones settling into place. Batman helped me straighten out my legs, and get settled.

"All right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Fantastic," I breathed. Batman didn't hesitate, simply began working over my battered body. Taking a firm hold on the hem of my dirty sundress he ripped it slightly up the side, exposing the gunshot wound in my thigh. The blood had slowed, but not stopped. I could feel myself getting lightheaded at the loss. He probed the wound for a few moments before turning his gaze on my face.

"I have to get the bullet out. I'm going to give you a light anesthetic, but I need you awake," he told me. I simply nodded. I was in too much pain to do much else. Even a light anesthetic sounded like heaven at this point. Batman turned away for a moment, and returned with a needle. He quickly gave me an injection in the leg, and I immediately felt the numbing effects. I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief.

I turned my head away as Batman fished out the bullet. I tried to ignore the tugging feeling on my skin and muscle. When he finally pulled out the bullet my gaze returned to him.

"Time to check your ribs," he said. His blue eyes moved over my body, following his hands as he tried to judge exactly how injured I was. I wished I could see the face those startling blue eyes belonged to. I couldn't help but wonder who Batman really was.

"The good news is I don't think your ribs are broken, but they are badly bruised," he said, straightening up, "I'll have to wrap them." Turning away from me once again, he made his way around the room gathering up bandages and a clean white sheet. Returning to my side he put the items down and grabbed hold of my sundress again. He began ripping the fabric up higher. My hand atop his stopped him. His gaze came up to meet mine, questioning me.

"You can't keep this on. Your wounds might get infected. Besides that, I need to wrap your ribs," he told me matter of factly.

"I know," I whispered, my cheeks flaming red beneath the dirt that caked them, "I just…" I looked down at my tattered dress, and the dirtiness of my body. It was embarrassing enough looking like this in front of Batman, but to let him see me naked too? He sighed, reading my thoughts.

"Can you sit up and get it off yourself if I help you?" I nodded, relieved. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Batman helped me sit up on the edge of the bed, my legs dangling off the edge. Moving to a place behind me, Batman turned his back on me, allowing me privacy. Gingerly, I took up where he had left off, ripping the dress up to the neckline, and easing it off my shoulders. I placed it on the bed next to me, and next removed my bra. It was practically in tatters anyways. I refused to take off any more. Batman would just have to deal with it. I grabbed the sheet he had brought over and wrapped it around my waist.

"Okay," I told him, "I'm done." I kept my eyes firmly planted ahead of me as I felt Batman move up behind me. I crossed my arms across my chest as his arms reached around me to begin wrapping my ribcage in bandages. Every time he leaned in I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. It sent tingles up and down my spine.

"Why is Joker after you?" Batman finally asked, breaking the silence.

"He found out about my visions," I told him, "I didn't want to tell him... But I was trying to save Kenny. I thought it he got his money he would leave Kenny alone."

"Your boyfriend?" Batman asked. I almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. I was sitting in the Batcave, naked, being tended to by the Dark Knight and he was asking me if Kenny was my boyfriend.

"No," I said. I could feel my cheeks getting warm again, "Just a friend."

"What kind of visions?" he asked, changing the subject. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Of the future. Sometimes they are just feelings. Sometimes whole scenes will play out in my head. They come and go. I can't make them happen at will. At least… not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I could when I was a child, but…"

"But what?" I had to take another breath. I had never told anyone else about my visions. I spoke even less about my parent's death.

"After my parents died I refused to use it. I thought… if I couldn't save them, then… what good was it? I guess since I didn't use it I lost control over it." I heard the snip of scissors as Batman finished wrapping my ribs. I quickly pulled the sheet up to cover myself as he made his way around to the front of the bed.

"I can see why Joker wants you," he told me, "I think it would be safer for you to stay here for a while until I can figure out what to do about him."

"Stay here? In your Batcave?" I appreciated everything Batman had done, but… staying in this creepy cave? I wasn't so sure about that.

"Its your safest option," he told me.

"But… Joker doesn't know where I live. Wouldn't I be safe at home?" Batman shook his head.

"Joker has ways of finding those things out, and it sounds like you are very important to him. Besides, with your health, you shouldn't be moved just yet." I looked around the bleak room, its walls stark and white. I knew he was right, but I wished he wasn't.

"Will you… be here?" I asked. If I had to stay here I didn't want to be alone. Batman reached down and took my hand.

"I will try to be here as much as I can, but I have to watch over Gotham as well. At least with you here I know you'll be safe," he must have seen the doubt in my eyes, because he continued, "I promise, Cassandra, I will do what I can to make you safe again as soon as possible. In the meantime just rest. I will come see you as often as I can."

"I suppose I don't have much choice," I grumbled. Batman eased me back down on the bed, and covered me with a thicker blanket. When he turned to leave I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Please don't leave yet. Stay with me… at least until I fall asleep." He stared at me for a few moments before finally nodding. He held on to my hand as he moved back to stand next to me.

"All right, Cassandra."

"Cass," I told him, "Call me Cass."

"Cass."


	6. Mine

I awoke slowly, my eyes feeling as though they weighed a hundred pounds. Only a dim light shone in the room from a small lamp on the table in the corner. I gingerly raised my arms to rub the sleep from my eyes. I was astonished to feel the soreness in my arms had gone. I still felt a bit weak, but my muscles seemed to have recovered.

_Ah_, I thought, seeing the IV sitting to the left of me. Batman probably added a dash of happy juice to those fluids. I took a moment to wriggle and stretch the rest of my appendages to take stock of the damage. The gunshot wound in my thigh still held a dull ache, and my ribs were a bit sensitive, but the rest of my less serious bruises seemed to have healed.

I sat up in bed carefully, not wanting to irritate any of my injuries. I gazed around the room, taking in more of my environment than I had the night Batman brought me back. A large glass case stood against the far left wall holding many bottles and vials that I assumed contained various medicines. There was a door across from me leading to another room, and a desk against the right wall between the corner and the door leading out to the rest of the cave. Sitting on the edge of the desk was a black duffel bag I recognized as my own.

Where had he gotten that? I swung my legs to the side of the bed, hissing in a breath as a shot of pain careened through my thigh and ribs. How long had I been asleep anyways? The heart rate monitor cried in protest as I plucked the sensors off my body, blushing as I realized I still wasn't wearing any clothing. I took a deep breath and pulled the IV needle out of my hand, ignoring the sting of pain. I had hated needles before, but after being shot by a maniacal clown it didn't seem to faze me nearly as much.

Gingerly, I placed my right foot on the ground and slid off the bed, taking a moment to get my balance before trying to put any weight on the injured left leg. I made sure to wrap the sheet around myself, not comfortable with the idea of wandering around the Batcave undressed. Pain shot through my thigh as I took a step, nearly toppling me to the ground. I grasped the edge of the bed for support, using it to hold myself up as I edged towards the bag. Grabbing the edge of the desk I pulled myself over to the bag. Unzipping it I saw that it was indeed mine, the contents of it consisting of clothes and other incidentals from my apartment. How the hell had he gotten in there? I shook my head. What was I saying? This is Batman I'm talking about.

"If you needed something you could have just called," a deep voice said from the doorway behind me. I cried out in surprise, accidentally letting my injured leg hit the floor. It immediately gave out beneath me, sending me crashing towards the floor. A dark arm rushed out and wrapped around me before I hit the cold ground, and pulled me back up to a vertical position. Once again, I found myself wrapped in Batman's arms, staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes. Thousands of questions ran through my mind.

"How did you get into my apartment?" I blurted out. Batman led me back to the bed before answering, helping me back up onto the mattress. I double checked my sheet to make sure it was still wound tightly around me. I swore I saw Batman roll his eyes as I did so, but I decided not to comment.

"I thought you might be needing a few things," he finally replied, bringing me my bag and laying it down on the bed next to me. He hadn't really answered my question but I decided to let it go for now.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost two days. I wanted to keep you sedated as long as possible so that your wounds could heal. You didn't strike me as someone who would stay in bed and be a good patient." I opened my mouth to argue but snapped it shut when Batman looked pointedly at the IV and heart rate monitor wires I'd pulled off myself within five minutes of being awake.

"Well I'm not sedated anymore," I said, "So what happens now? Can I go home?" Batman shook his head.

"Its still too dangerous, Cass. Joker's thugs have been all over Gotham looking for you."

"But when he can't find me he'll give up, won't he?"

"I doubt it. Joker is obsessed. He thinks that by using your visions he'll be able to anticipate my every move. He thinks he'll finally be able to kill me."

"They don't work like that," I told him truthfully, "But even if they did… I would never help Joker hurt you." Batman studied me for a moment.

"I'm glad to hear that, but if you don't help him he'll surely kill you. Its safer if you remain here until I can catch him and put him back in Arkham." I sighed in resignation. I knew he was right. I just hoped that he caught Joker quickly. I didn't like being here, at the mercy of a man I barely knew. Hell, I didn't even know his real name or what he looked like.

"You know where Joker is now, though, right? At the warehouse?" Batman shook his head.

"He moved his operation the night I got you out. He'll have gone deep underground until some of the heat is off him."

"So what now, then?" I asked, repeating my earlier question, "I just sit here until Joker makes a mistake and you can catch him? Who knows how long that will be."

"I am sorry, Cass, but there's no other options. Unless, of course, you have family you could stay with? Somewhere outside of Gotham?"

"No," I said quietly, "I have no one." There was silence for a moment as both of us thought. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Why did this have to happen to me? I had tried to forget my visions, and just let them die away. They hadn't helped me before, and now they were ruining my entire life. I hated them! Batman stepped forward and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I will find him, Cass. I promise you. In the meantime I will try to make you as comfortable as possible."

"I know," I said, forcing a smile to my face despite my growing depression, "I don't mean to sound so ungrateful. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me." I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I stepped up on my right leg and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He cleared his throat and backed a step away.

"I brought you some crutches," he said, motioning towards a pair of metal crutches leaning against the doorway, "That door leads to a bathroom. I'm sure you would like a shower and some clothes. Everything you need should be in your bag."

"Thank you," I said, the idea of a shower sounding like heaven. Batman nodded, and as quick as he had come he was gone. Pulling my bag over my shoulder, I grabbed the crutches and hobbled to the bathroom. I ran a brush through my tangled mess of blonde hair before limping into the shower. The water felt amazing as it ran over me, clearing the dirt from my body.

Alone again I couldn't help but let sadness overtake me. What was going to happen to me? What if Batman couldn't find Joker for a month? A year? Longer? Would I be stuck down here the whole time? What was I supposed to do? Maybe I should move. Leave Gotham for good. There was nothing for me here. No friends. No family. Just a man dressed as a giant bat.

I shook my head at the thought. Batman wasn't mine, and he never would be. The thought brought an unwanted surge of pain. Why did I care?


	7. Robin

The next week passed slowly. Batman usually came to my room to visit me at least once a day, only stopping by a few other times to bring me food. I understood, of course. He was Batman, after all. He had better things to do than to stay at my bedside. He brought me books to keep me entertained. I had requested my laptop, but he worried that my digital footprint would lead the Joker straight to me. That had effectively nixed my plan to leave Gotham and start a life somewhere else. If Joker could track what I did on my computer he could find me anywhere. I simply had to stay in the Batcave and wait.

I spent a lot of time just wandering the large room of the Batcave. It helped my muscles begin to rebuild, and allowed me to not feel so trapped in my small bedroom. Batman was not a fan of my wanderings, however.

"The cave is damp," he had told me, "you could slip and fall and injure yourself further."

"If I don't get some time out of this room I will go crazy," I retorted, "then it will be _me_ you'll be locking up in Arkham!" Since then he had grumbled about it, but had not forbidden me to stretch my legs. That was where he found me this morning, pacing around the room, one crutch held tightly under my arm.

"Don't push yourself too hard," he told me, "You could reinjure the wound."

"Its fine. You're lucky I'm using this stupid thing at all," I snapped, waving the crutch around defiantly.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Robin said as he followed Batman into the room. I had grown incredibly fond of Robin, Batman's sidekick, over the past week. Unlike Batman, he at least had a sense of humor. This morning, however, I was in no mood to be poked fun at.

"Bite me," I grumbled. Robin merely chuckled, and ruffled my hair as he passed. I gave him a whack with the crutch to show my displeasure.

"Settle down before you fall down," Batman ordered me. My eyes narrowed. I'd had about enough of being ordered around.

"Maybe if you gave me something to do around here I could calm down! I would scrub this dingy place with a toothbrush if it meant doing _something_."

"Awesome," Robin commented, "Free maid service. Can she wear a cute little maid outfit?"

"I swear to God, Robin-"

"Stop it, both of you," Batman snapped, "Cass isn't going to scrub the cave."

"Then what? I need something, Batman. Please!" I cried in irritation. Batman ignored me, typing something into his computer. Some file on some criminal or other popped up. I looked around the cave in desperation. There had to be something I could do. Across the way I saw Batman and Robin's makeshift gym, and a thought struck me.

"If only I could defend myself like you two," I said, giving my best fawning look at them, "I wouldn't have to be here annoying you."

"If only," Batman replied. I ignored the jab.

"You could teach me," I said pointedly. Batman turned to look at me.

"No."

"Why not? You just said 'if only' I could defend myself. Who better to teach me?"

"I'm sorry, Cass, but I have more important things to do than to make sure you're kept entertained!" he barked. Turning on his heel he headed for the entrance to the cave, leaving Robin and I there in silence. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. Robin wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about him, Cass. He really does feel bad about having to keep you here, but its for your own protection."

"I know, but-" I sighed. He wouldn't understand. Neither of them would. They didn't know what it was like to be trapped down here. They could come and go as they pleased.

"I wish I could help you, I really do," Robin said. I looked up at him.

"You could…" I said, turning my body to face him. Robin dropped his arm and backed away as realization hit him.

"No… Cass-"

"Please, Robin! He said he wouldn't do it, but you could! Just an hour a day or something like that! An hour a week! Just give me something to look forward to." My fingers curled into the front of his shirt as I looked up at him, desperation in my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he groaned.

"Please, Robin…" He sighed deeply.

"Batman will kill me if he finds out," he warned.

"I won't tell him. Scout's honor." He groaned again.

"All right, all right, I'll teach you," he said, finally giving in, "We'll start as soon as your leg is fully healed." I dropped the crutch immediately and stood there staring at him. He shook his head, smiling.

"You really are annoying," he laughed.

"And?"

"I guess we start tomorrow," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you."


End file.
